Atkia Napoje
Atika is a Female southern Sergal standing about 6'1 and is 15 years old, she has grey iris and long fur ground on the mane, keel and tail and elbows, she also has two red markings under her eyes in a reverse curve from the back of the eye pointing to the front of the face. She has a white under belly and the rest of her fur is dyed pail green with green spots on her shoulders and white spots on the green fur at her heels. No one knows her true color and she prefers to keep it that way, but no one knows why. She works as a shaft tractor Radio operator and commander in Kysharone sector-1 in Tark mining corp with two nevreans as her crew. Biography Atika lived in the GR with a good quality life, she had work as a salesmen sergal and had a lovely home to look forward to after work, but her choice in friends was poor, her friends where always getting into trouble and steal and damage, most of them being poor young female nevreans. Atkia always avoided trouble when with them, but one day she got caught up in a crime that her friends committed. After the event, she was assaulted, abused and was rejected by her family and community and was exiled for the GR as a punishment or the crime. Left with pain and spite, she found herself out in the outer ring with little money and food, and with Atkia, seeing no future in or around the GR she bought a small caravan and T-horse with what little she had rode out East along the salt road with a convoy. 4 weeks into the journey, a sand storm raised up, not able to see where she was going, she trailed off the road into the sand and her caravan because stuck. Because of this, she lost her convoy and had no source of food anymore as the convoy supplied food from hunting during the journey. So, she waited out the storm hoping another caravan would discover her on the side of the road and rescue her, during the sand storm, she was attacked in the night while she was sleeping in the caravan. She was tied up while two nevreans, a matted pair called Tallia and Shutia both rummaged through her stuff, during this she persuaded the nevreans no to steal what little she had and not kill her. The nevreans not finding any valuables, decided to free her and leave her as she was and not rob her, but before they turned away into the sand storm. Atkia showed kindness and persuaded them to stay, she offered what little food she had and sked them to wait out the storm. The nevreans haven't felt such kindness for a long time and accepted her offer, during the storm Atkia shared her story as well as the nevreans and after a few hours she found out that they were pretty similar so Atkia persuaded the nevreans to travel with her to Reono and they excepted. After freeing the caravan, they travel to Reono, hunting on the way for food, during the rest of the journey Atkia learned from the two nevreas, learning how to hunt and to navigate and other many useful skills. They came to Etia and then traveled further east to the Lyvanks mountains, there in the mountains they came across a mining company high, far in the mountains where the three of them got work. They were hired and under Tark mining cooperation at Kysharone sector-1 in command of Hevanna Arken. There Atkia works as a shaft tractor Commander, radio operator for the tractor where Tallia a navigator and co-pilot and Shutia is the pilot for the tractor. The three of them where issued one of the last KPEV shaft tractors knows as HoWow KPEV-T12N35. There they work as a multipurpose crew where they are assigned various tasks such as drilling, scouting and cargo hulling. Personality Atkia has a kind and thoughtful personality to her, where she likes to befriend people and always looks for a peaceful situation. She hates to anger people and she does not like to be judged by others, she has also slight unaware of her surroundings, this has allowed her to get mixed up with the wrong people and eventually get into trouble, but her personality has allowed her to befriend two nevrean riders who attacked her. She is slow to anger and quickly dismiss any disputes and if falls out with someone, she pretends nothing happened with that person. During work she has made many friends where shes always there helping out and supplying vital resources to underground outposts, because of this people look toward her with respect. she is also head strong and loves to get into action while working. She loves her social life and always spends time with Tallia and Shutia and is never seen without them, she loves to joke around with other workers and always helps when seeing others in trouble. But during in action she is very strong-willed and enthusiastic but she can panic if a situation gets out of hand, but she can become arrogant where she will not listen to others below her rank. She also loves to life a fast life full of action and fun where her job at the mine delivers that.Category:Character Category:Sergal Category:Southern Sergal Category:Female